Troubles
by henwen
Summary: Ross and Rachel are together but is that really who she wants
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS NOTE First please excuse any mistakes i make this is my firt time doing anything like this now some things you should know this is about season eight or nine so Chandler and Monica are maried Ross and Rachel are together and have ben about a year this is the first time they have ever been together so Emma never happened also Phoebe and Rachel live together Joey lives by himself and he is dating Kathy and has been for about two years so Kathy and Chandler never happened.Disclaimer I dont own any of them and i am not making any money off of this. Scene Central Perk evryone is there including Katy who is sitting on Joey lap. Kathy So honey I won't be around next week.Joey But baby why where are you gonna be? Kathy I told my cousin in LA i would visit her before the hoildays. Joey Oh well have fun but I'll miss you. Rachel who was taking a drink of her coffee chokes.Ross Are you ok honey. Rachel Yea it just went down the wrong way.Ross Yea you have to watch that.Rachel under her breath The only thing you have to watch is that bitch Kathy. Monica What was that Rach? Rachel Oh I just said Kathy shouldn't worry about Joey I'll find something to keep him busy. Phoebe who heard what she really said Oh you will will you? Rachel Yea with Ross help and you other three of course. Chandler Of course we will help to keep Joey busy I know what its like to not be around the woman you love all the time.Monic You are so sweet what do you say we go home and the woman you love will so you how much she love you. Chandler Lets go. Chandler and Monica leave. Ross I really didnt need to hear that.Rachel Oh don't be such a baby so your sister does it with her husband big deal Ross. Ross Rachel please are you ready to go? Phoebe Where are you guys going? Ross Just back to my place. Joey Yea Kathy and I are going to Chandler and Monica got us in the mood just like they did you Ross. Ross Joey yuck Rach and I are just going to watch a movie. Rachel Right under her breathe she says I must rather be going with Joey in Kathy's place. Ross What was that honey? Rachel Oh I said can't wait to watch that movie. Phoebe who again heard what she really said Hey Rach I know you can't wait to see that movie with Ross but I really need to talk to you about something and it can't wait so could you come home with me you don't mind do you ross? Ross No if you have a promblem you need Rach help with we can watch the movie some other time. Phoebe Thanks Ross your the best lets go Rach. Rachel Ok by. Ross Bye . He goes to kiss Rachel but she already almost out t he door with Phoebe. Scene Phoebe and Rachel;s Phoebe Alright I heard what you really said back there if I didn't know any better I would say you're jealous of Kathy. Rachel Yea well I am jealous of Kathy I love Joey. TBC maybe so what did you think should I keep going or not please leave a review


	2. Rachel tells Phoebe

Authors note Yes I know my format wasn't very good but I am not used to any of the programs on my computer so until I can figure it out and get it the way I want it I must ask for you understanding I think the format in this chapter will be better I hope anyway. By the way I'm glad you like the story thanks for the reviews.Disclaimer Istill don't own them and am making no money off of this.Troubles Chapter twoWhere we left off Scene Rachel's and Phoebe's apartmentRachel; I'm in love with Joey.Phoebe Your what?Rachel you heard me I love Joey.Phoebe; But how can that be your with Ross.Rachel; I always had a crush on Joey I had one on Ross too . And I choose Ross because I knew he would settle down with a girl and I didn't think Joey would but now he been with Kathy for two years and my feelings for him have grown.Phoebe; But what about Ross? And Joey has been with Kathy for two years because he loves her.Rachel; You can't know that for sure maybe he just thinks he loves her when it's me he really loves.Phoebe; That makes no sense if Joey wanted you you would know it. Besides you still haven't told me what you gonna do about Ross.Rachel; He may not be letting me know he wants me because I;m with Ross andhe thinks I'm in love with Ross.Phoebe; But you don't love Ross?Rachel; No I love Ross like a friend but I'm not in love with him which is why I have to end it with him I'm not being fair to him I just hope we can still be friends.Phoebe; So your gona end it with Ross?RACHEL;Yea I;m gonna talk to him and do that right after I talk to Joey.Phoebe; After you talk to Joey? What are you gonna talk to Joey about?Rachel; He needs to know how I feel. Now I think I'll go take a walk and think about what I'm gonna say to Ross and Joey. See you later. Rachel leavesPhoebe yelling; She is gonna ruin everything.Scene Chanler's and Monica's Ross and Chandler are they Joey has just come in.Chandler; Hey Joey what's up?Joey; Well I just came back from dropping Kathy off at the airport so she on her way to her cousin.Ross; You miss her already don't you?Joey; Yea I do I can't wait for her to get back on my way here I stoped at a jewerly store and got something for her.Chandler; What you get her?Joey; Aring I'm gonna ask Kathy to marry meTBC unless you don't think I should let me Know Leave a review please. The format was a little better i think


	3. Monica and Chandler find out

Authers n0te Sorry I thought I had the format fixed until I downloaded the last chapter on to hear than it came out the same way as the first chapter so I'm trying something else this time.Hopefully this will work. Ididn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I dont know if anyone reading this yet so I'm going use this story to work on my format. Once I get my format fixed if it seems like nobody is reading this I;m not gonna keep working on this story So If you like it and want me to keep going you need to let me Know. Troubles Chapter ThreeScence Joey's apartment he is getting ready to leave when there is a knock on the door he opens the door to Rachel.Joey; Hey Rachel what's up?Rachel; Hi Joey I needed to talk to you but it looks now is a bad time ?Joey; Yea Iwas just leaving for work but if it can't wait I can call them and tell them I'm gonna be a little late.Rachel; No don't do that it can wait until later. Is it ok if I stop by around four later today?Joey; Yea that's fine. Are you sure it's alright with you?Rachel; Yep no problem I need to talk to Ross to so I'll just do that first.Joey; Ok I'll see you later than.Rachel; See you. They both leaveScene Monica and Chandler;s apartment Monica Chandler and Pheobe are therePhoebe; So do you guys know if Joey is still home?Chandler; No he left he had to be on the set of Days of our lives early today.Phoebe; Good that means Rachel most likely didn't see him.Monica; Why is it good that Rachel didn;t see Joey?Phoebe; Oh no reason just that she is gonna tell him that she is in love with him.Monica and Chandler; What?Phoebe very slowly; I said she is gonna tell him she loves him.Chandler; Well she can't do that.Monica; Damn right she can't do that she is gonna hurt my brother and than I am gonna have to kill her.Chandler; Well there;s one reason but that not the reason I was thinking of.Phoebe; Well what was the reason you were thinking?Chandler; My reason was that once Kathy gets back from her cousin's place Joey is planning on asking Kathy to marry him.Monica; What? Honey how do you know that?Chandler; Because Joey told Ross and me he was gonna .Phoebe; Oh my god are you kidding?Chandler; No he got her a ring and everything.Phoebe and Monica; Oh my godScene Ross's apartment There a knock on his door he opens it to of course find RachelRoss; Honey I didn't know you were planning on stopping by before work.Rachel; I wasn't but my plans changed.Ross; Is everything ok?Rachel; Everything's fine but we need to talk Ross.TBC If my format is still bad or if my format is good and I get some reviews cause if my format is good and I don't get reviews to let me know people are reading this I'm not keeping this going.


	4. Rachel talks to Ross

Troubles chapter four

Authors note Alright i just down loaded chapter three and it came out the same way as the other two 

so I;m gonna try again and hope that this comes out right. I will get this right if it Kills me which it just might.

Disclaimer I don;t own any of these people it would be cool to own a person thou

Troubles Chapter FOUR

Scene where we left off at Ross 's apartment Ross and Rachel are there.

Rachel; Everything;s fine but we need to talk Ross.

Ross; Ok What about?

Rachel; Are relationship.

Ross; Sure we can talk about that. I think it great and I can't tell you how much I love I love you.

Rachel; Iknow you love me Ross which is why this is so hard for me to say so let me start by saying I love you to but I only love you like a friend I'm not in love with you.

Ross; This is a joke right well it's not funny I mean we have been together for a year You told me you loved me why would you say you did if you didn't?

Rachel; I said it because you had told me you loved me and it seemed like the right thing to say and I thought with time that I would fall in love with you but it didn't happen.

Ross; Well just because it didn't happen yet doesn't mean it won't. I love you Rach and I'm not giving up on you.

Rachel; You are gonna have to Ross because I am never gonna feel about you the way you do about me. And it would be wrong of me to stay with you and lead you on I care about you to much to do that to you.

Ross; But you been doing it to me for the past year and I still think you could learn to love me.

Rachel; No Ross I can;t because I;m in love with another guy.

Ross; I see may I ask who the lucky guy is?

Rachel; I don't think I should say.

Ross; Oh come on you owe me that much after telling me you don't love me you never have and never will.

Rachel; Fine it's Joey.

Ross; Joey our friend Joey.

Rachel; Yes he is the only Joey I know .

Ross; And does he know how you feel about him?

Rachel; Not yet but I am going to talk to him and tell him later today.

Ross; I;m glad you are going to tell him.

Rachel; You are?

Ross; Oh yea because as soon as you tell him your gonna know just how badly I feel right now.

Rachel; I never meant to hurt you Ross .

Ross; Maybe not Rachel but you did now could you please leave?

Rachel; Sure I just hope we can still be friends.

Ross; I don't know that we can Rachel. I don't know that we can.

Rachel leaves crying and as soon as she is gone Ross starts to cry.

TBC

as long as I get reviews I have a good feeling about the format this time I could be wrong but I think I have it so if you want me to keep writing please leave a review.


	5. Rachel plans on telling Joey

Authors note Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up but antway here it is Thanks for the great reviews keep them coming the help me to get the next chapter up. By the way I am so proud of myself for getting my format right.

Disclaimer don't own them.

Troubles Chapter five

Scene Phoebe and Rachel's apartment Phoebe is just coming in Rachel is already there sitting in a chair crying.

Phoebe seeing Rachel; Rach what's the matter? Oh my god you talked to Joey didn't you? I am so sorry honey but I tried to tell you he wouldn't leave Kathy for you.

Rachel; No it's not that I didn't get to talk to Joey yet he had to leave for work when I stopped by this morning so I'm going to talk to him in a little while.

Phoebe; So if you won't upset about Joey than what was wrong?

Rachel; I broke up with Ross this morning and now he hates me. And I know you didn;t want me to dump Ross so now you hate me to.

Phoebe; I don't hate you and if you not in love with Ross than I think you did the right thing breaking up with him. And he may think he hates you now but he'll come around.

Rachel; You really think so?

Phoebe ; I really do. 

Rachel; Thanks Phoebe your a really big help. Now I have to go Joey is going to be waiting for me.

Phoebe; Rach I really think telling him how you feel is a mistake and after what Chandler told me this morning I think so even more than I did before.

Rachel; Why? What did Chandler say to you this morning? You know what never mind you'll have to tell me later I don't want to keep Joey waiting. I'll see you later. She leaves.

Phoebe yelling; Why doesn't she ever listen to me?

Scene Monica and Chandler's apartment Both of them are there Ross has just come in.

Ross sadly; Hi.

Chandler; What's wrong man?

Ross; Rachel broke up with me.

Monica; What? She really did it? Wait until I see that slut.

Ross; You knew she was going to break up with me?

Chandler; Well yea but only because Phoebe told us this morning.

Ross; Phoebe knew Well did she tell you why she broke up with me?

Chandler; Yea she said something about having feelings for Joey.

Ross; Not just feelings she is in love with him. The good news is she is gonna tell him how she feels.

Monica; You think that's good news?

Ross; Yea because when Joey tells her he wants to marry Kathy she will know the kind of pain I am in because of her. And she deserves every bit of pain she gets after telling me she loved and not meaning it.

Monica; Your right she does deserve it.

Chandler; Nobody ever deserves that kind of pain not you Ross and niether does Rachel. You know I don't think she really meant to hurt you.

Monica and Ross; Oh shut up.

Scene Joey apartment He is answering his door and he opens it to once again Rachel

Joey; Hi Rach come on in. She comes in and he gets a good look at hwr.

Joey; Are you ok?

Rachel; Ross and I broke up.

Joey; Oh my god .What happened?

Rachel; I'd rather not say right now. Joey I really need to talk to you about something.

Joey; Ok What's up?

TBC if you guys still like it leave a review please it lets me know people are reading this and I'm not wasting my time writing it.


	6. Rachel tells Joey

Authors note thanks for the reviews I'm glad you all like it so far please keep letting me know what you think of it because if I don't hear anything from any one I think nobody is reading this and I get ready to delete it.

Disclaimer I still don't own them and I don't think anybody is going to give them to me for Xmas so

Troubles Chapter six

Scene where we left off at Joey's apartment,

Joey; Ok what's up?

Rachel; Well this isn't easy for me to say and Phoebe keeps telling me I shouldn't tell you and maybe I shouldn't but I can't bring myself not to.

Joey; Than why don't you just tell me.

Rachel; Ok here it goes Joey I love you.

Joey; Well Rach your a great friend and I love you too.

Rachel; No Joey you don't get it I'm not saying I love you like a friend. I'm saying that I'm in love with you.

Joey; Your your what?

Rachel; In love with you.

Joey; But but you can't be in love with me how can you be in love with me?

Rachel; Joey your a great guy and I have always had a crush on you . But over the years it grew into love .

Joey; Oh my god this is why you and Ross broke up isn't it.

Rachel; Yes 

Joey; Ross is going to hate me you made one of my best friends hate me why would you do that to me?

Rachel; Joey calm down Ross doesn't hate you he thinks your going to turn me down. Besides the only person he hates right now is me.

Joey; Yea well if I were him I would hate you too. As for him telling you I was going to turn you down I really don't want to hurt you Rach but

Rachel cutting him off; No no no buts I don't like buts buts are never good.

Joey; Sometimes they are except this one is. Rach you know I'm seeing Kathy.

Rachel; Yea I know but I thought you should know how I felt cause I thought you might feel the same way and you were just with Kathy because I was with Ross.

Joey; I was with Kathy even before you and Ross got together and I'm sorry Rach but I love her.

Rachel; Are you sure you love her?

Joey; Yes so sure that once she gets back I'm going to ask her to marry me.

Rachel walking towards him; Are you sure you want to do that ?

Joey; Yes I'm sure I really love her.

Rachel still walking towards him; But are you sure you love her and not me?

Joey Yes I'm sure I 

He is cut off by Rachel who pulls him into a kiss.

TBC unless you guys don't like it any more please let me know


	7. The Kiss

Troubles chapter 7

Scene Joey's apartment where we left off Rachel has just pulled Joey into a kiss.

Joey wasn't kissing back at first but he than got into it and started to kiss back.

Joey breaking off the kiss; No we can't do this Rach.

Rachel; Oh but I think we just proved we can.

Joey; Ok we both can kiss but we shouldn't be kissing each other.

Rachel; Why not? If we both want to kiss each other.

Joey; Because we both didn't want to kiss each other.

Rachel; We didn't no that's not true I wanted to kiss you and you wanted to kiss me to because you kissed back.

Joey; The only reason I kissed back is because I got carried away and I was missing Kathy.

Rachel; So your saying the only reason you kissed me is because you miss Kathy.

Joey; Yes and I'm sorry I never should have kissed you it was a mistake.

Rachel; Well than prove it.

Joey; How do you want me to prove it?

Rachel; Like this. She moves over to him and starts to kiss him again but pulls away after seeing he isn't going to kiss back.

Rachel crying; So you really mean it. It was just a mistake to you. And you love Kathy and have no feelings for me.

Joey; I'm sorry Rach the kiss was a mistake and I do love Kathy and I am going to ask Kathy to marry me and I do love you but only like a friend.

Rachel still crying; I see well I had better go.

Joey; Rach please don't leave like this your to upset to go anywhere.

Rachel; I can't stay here any longer but if it makes you feel any better I'm just going to go across the hall and talk to Monica.

Joey; Ok that sounds like a good idea I'll see you later right?

Rachel; Yea sure see you. Rachel leaves.

Joey's phone starts ringing.

Joey; Hello

Kathy; Hi honey its me.

Joey; Hey when are you coming home?

Kathy; That's way I'm calling I am home.

Joey not sounding very happy; Really well that's great.

Kathy; Yea I thought so but you don't sound to happy about it.

Joey with fake happiness; No no I am something else just happened and I'm worried about somebody.

Kathy; Oh who are you worried about?

Joey; Rachel.

Kathy; Oh what happened to Rachel.

Joey; She broke up with Ross.

Kathy; Oh no what happened.

Joey; I don't think thery really want people talking about it behind there backs.

Kathy; Oh sorry I was just asking.

Joey; I know and I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite your head off. Could you come over I really want to see you and I have something to ask you.

Kathy; That's ok I know you were just worried about your friends and I'll be there in about half an hour.

Joey; O k I'll see you than.

Scene Monica and Chandler's apartment Monica Phoebe and Chandler are there Rachel has just come in.

Chandler; Rach what's the matter?

Phoebe; No let me guess you talked to Joey didn't you?

Rachel crying; Yes and he doesn't feel the same way about me I even tried kissing him and he kissed me back but he said it was a mistake and e is going to ask Kathy to marry him.

Monica; Well that's most likely because she isn't a slut like you.

Chandler; Monica

Monica; What she is I'm surpised she didn't rip her clothes off for him and sart rubbing her naked body all over him.

Rachelcrying even harder; I see I shouldn't have come over here.

Monica; After what you did to my brother no you shouldn't have but I'm glad you did now I can tell you just what I think of you.

Chandler cutting her off; Monica that is enough you are being a bitch.

Monica; Well if she can be a slut than I can be a bitch.

Rachel; I'm just going to leave. She does so Chandler runs after her.

Phoebe; You didn't have to do that Monica.

Monica; Yes I did she hurt my brother now since Chandler went after her I just hope she doesn't put the moves on my husband .

Scene The hallway outside of the apartment's chandler is running after Rachel

Chandler; Rachel would you please wait up?

Rachel stops and wits for him to catch up

Rachel; What do you want to tell me what a slut I am too.

Chandler; No I want to say sorry for Monica. And I wanted to see if you wanted to go to Central Perk with me and get a cup of coffee and talk you look like you could use a friend.

Rachel; Yea I could Lets go

Chandler; Ok Lets go.

TBC So do you guys still like this or should I delete it because I'm wasting my time writing t please let me know leave a review please


	8. After the Kiss

Authors note Ok I really was going to delete this since it seems like nobody is reading it anymore than I thought well I already have 7 chapters of it done I might as well see it to the end whether anybody is reading it or not. And if somebody is still reading it well here is the next chapter. Which I now know at least one person is since I am writing this I just got a review 

Disclaimer don't own them.

Troubles chapter 8

Scene Monica and Chandler's apartment Monica Phoebe and Ross are there.

Ross; So she told him how she felt and he shot her down.

Monica; Yea isn't it great.

Ross; You know I would have thought that I would be happy she hurt after she hurt me but I'm not.

Monica; Your not?

Ross; No I just want her to be happy and if I can't make her happy and Joey can than she should be with Joey I'm sorry he doesn't feel the same way about her.

Phoebe; You know your a great guy Ross and Rachel knows it to she never wanted to hurt you and I know she was really upset about it because I saw her before she want to see Joey and she was crying because she hurt you.

Ross; I know she was upset when she left me and I was to hurt to do anything about it. And I feel really bad cause I don't her I didn't know if we could be friends or not but I want to be her friend if that's the only way I can have her.

Phoebe; Well you should tell her that I'm sure that would cheer her up.

Ross; Yea I'm going to do you guys know where she is?

Monica; No she ran out of here because I was being a bitch to her I felt bad about it cause she is my best friend but after seeing how great your being about this Ross I feel really bad. But anyway Chandler went after her so hopefully he is with her.

Ross ; Well I'm going to see if I can't find them so I can talk to her. Mon do you want me to tell her you want to see her when I'm done with her?

Monica; Yes please.

Ross; Ok. He goes o leave but before he can get out the door Kathy and Joey come in . Kathy looks alot happy than Joey.

Kathy; We're getting married.

All; Hey congrats.

Joey and Kathy; Thanks.

Kathy; So where are Rachel and Chandler they need to hear the news to?

Ross; I was just going to look for them. I need to talk to Rachel anyway.

Joey; Hey Ross make sure she ok she was really upset when I talked to her and I'm really worried about her.

Ross; Yea I heard she was really upset that's why I'm going to talk to her Don't worry Joe I'm sure she'll be alright.

Joey; I hope your right. Ross leaves to find Rachel and Chandler

Scene Central perk Chandler and Rachel are there

Rachel; I was so stupid to tell him I loved him when I knew he was with Kathy.

Chandler; No you not stupid you knew you had to tell him and see how he felt or you would spent the rest of you live wondering if you had a chance with him.

Rachel; Yea but now I am going to have to spend the rest of my life without him I mean I won't even have him as a friend anymore he most likely hates me now.

Chandler; Did he tell you he hates you?

Rachel; No he said he loves me like a friend but even if he doesn't hate me now everything is going to be weird between us.

Chandler; Maybe at first but you guys will get over it you just have to give it time.

Rachel; Ok your most likely right about that but now Monica hates me.

Chandler; She doesn't hate you either she just upset with you because you hurt her brother but she'll get over it.

While they are talking Ross comes in without them seeing him.

Rachel; And then there is Ross who I know hates me now.

Ross; No I don't hate you Rach.

TBC Ok if there is anybody else reading this I need your help see I'm not really a Rachel and Ross fan but I'm also not really a Joey and Rachel fan I'm just writing this because the idea came to me and I thought it was a good one and I knew who I was going to wind Rachel up with when I started this but I keep changing my mind between Ross and Joey and no one so who do you think she should be with I'm not saying I will put her with that person for sure but it might help me to make up my mind so please let me know what you think leave a review please.


	9. Ross tells Rachel

Authors note This will be the last chapter I post until sometime after xmas it might be a while after xmas if everything woks out the way I want I will be a lot busier than I have been anyway here's the next chapter.

Troubles chapter 9

Scene Central perk Chandler, Rachel and Ross are there

Ross; No I don't hate you Rach.

Chandler; Well I'm going to let you two alone to talk. He gets up and leaves

Rachel; You don't hate me?

Ross; No I don't hate you. I could never hate you Rachel. 

Rachel; Are you sure? Because it sure seemed like you hated me this morning.

Ross; That's because you ad just broken up with me and told me you didn't love me. But I didn't hate you even than . I was just hurt and angry.

Rachel; Are you saying that your not hurt and angry anymore?

Ross; No I'm still hurt and to be honest still a little angry. But I understand why you broke up with me. And you were right it wouldn't have been fair to you or me for us to stay together.

Rachel; So we are going to be ok?

Ross; Yea we will be fine.

Rachel; That's good. Now I just hope Joey and I will be ok.

Ross; You guys will be ok two. I just saw him before I came here and he was really worried about you.

Rachel very happy; He was?

Ross; Yes he was but that doesn't mean anything Rach. I better let you know ahead of time. He did ask Kathy to marry him and she said yes.

Rachel near tears; Oh I see. So to him our kiss really was a mistake.

Ross; You guys kissed? He kissed you?

Rachel; No I kissed him. I mean he kissed me back but he said it was just because he was missing that witch Kathy. And when I tried to kiss him again he wouldn't let me.

Ross; I'm sorry Rachel I know how much it hurts when the person you love doesn't love you.

Rachel; I know you do. And I'm sorry I wish I did love you and not Joey.

Ross; Yea that would make things alot easier for all three of us. Anyway Monica wants to talk to you so let me go call her and have her come down here.

Rachel; Why does she want to talk to me? To tell me what a slut I am again.

Ross; No she feels really bad about that and she wants to tell you she sorry. So I'll go call her.

Rachel; You don't have to call her I can go to her.

Ross; I don't know if you want to do that. Joey was there with Kathy when I left. So they may still be there.

Rachel; Oh god I can't face the happy couple go call her.

Ross goes to call Monica.

Scene Chandler's and Monica's apartment Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Joey and Kathy are all there

Monica hanging up the phone; Well I'm going to go out for a little bit so I'll see you guys later.

Chandler; Ok honey.

Monica; Oh and congrats again Joey and Kathy.

Joey and Kathy; Thanks.

Kathy; Oh hey Monica I'll walk out with you I have to go unpack anyway.

Joey; Ok I guess I'll talk to you later.

Kathy; Yes you will. 

Kathy gives Joey a kiss and she and Monica leave.

Phoebe; You know Joey for someone who is getting married you sure don't seem to be to happy about it.

Joey not very happily; No I'm very happy.

Chandler; Oh yea we can tell.

Phoebe; What's going on Joey?

Joey; Nothing I'm happy I tell you happy happy happy.

Phoebe; No you're not.

Joey; Yes I am.

Phoebe; You're not.

Joey; Am.

Phoebe; Not.

Joey; Am.

Phoebe; Not.

Joey; Am

Chandler; That's enough guys. Joey we can tell you're not so you might as well tell us why. Don't you love Kathy?

Joey; Yes I love her. Any way I thought I did.

Phoebe; Your not sure if you love her.

Joey; No and it's all Rachel's fault.

Chandler; How's it Rachel fault? You mean because she told you she loved you?

Joey; Yes and because she kissed me. And I felt something when she kissed me.

Ross walked in as Joey was saying this.

Ross; I thought you told her that kiss was a mistake?

TBC Since I won't get another chapter up until after Xmas I hope you all have a happy one Please leave a review


	10. Feelings

Authors note ok I got a chance to update this sooner than I thought I would so here's the next chapter.

Troubles chapter ten

Scene where we left off Monica's and Chandler's Phoebe, Chandler, Joey and Ross are there.

Ross; I thought you told her that kiss was a mistake?

Joey; Well I did tell her that and I told her that the only reason I kissed her back is because I missed Kathy.

Phoebe; But that wasn't the only reason you kissed her back and you don't think the kiss was a mistake?

Joey; Well I didn't kiss her back because I was missing Kathy I kissed her back because I felt something for her. But I do think that kissing her was a mistake since I'm with Kathy and I'm going to marry her.

Chandler; But you just told me and Phoebe that your not sure you're in love with Kathy anymore.

Joey; I know that's because I'm not sure I am I'm not sure of anything anymore.

Phoebe; Well why did you ask Kathy to marry you if your not sure if you love her anymore?

Joey; Because this morning I was sure that I was in love with her and that I wanted to marry her. I just don't see her my feelings for Kathy could change with just one kiss from Rachel.

Chandler; If you really love some one your feelings can't change that easily.

Joey; So what are you saying that I never really loved Kathy?

Chandler; I'm saying maybe you didn't and for some reason just thought you did or maybe you just thought you felt something for Rachel when she kissed you but what you told her was really true you were just missing Kathy.

Joey; That's great but how do I find out which one it was?

Ross; Figuring out your feelings is something you have to do yourself. But I think you should go home and get some sleep and wait until the morning to try to figure this out.

Chandler; Yea that's a good idea and here's another one put off setting a date for the wedding until you have figured out your feelings.

Joey; Ok that is a good idea. I mean the only thing I do know right now is I don't want to hurt Kathy. And I don't want to hurt Rachel anymore than I already did.

Phoebe; We know you don't Joey but the thing is one of them is going to be hurt and there nothing you can do about it.

Joey; I know well I'll see you guys in the morning.

All; See you Joe.

Joey leaves.

Phoebe; I really feel bad for him this isn't going to be easy on him.

Chandler; No it isn't but there nothing we can do he has to figure this out for himself.

Ross; You know a part of me hopes he gets together with Rachel cause I hate seeing her so sad. But the other part of me hopes he stays with Kathy and maybe Rachel will decided to get back together with me.

Chandler; Ross I don't think Rachel is going to come back to you.

Ross; There always a chance.

Phoebe; Yes there always a chance but I don't see it happening Ross she can't make herself fall in love with you and she cares about you to much to pretend that she does love you anymore.

Ross; I know I just wish things were different is all.

Phoebe; I know you do honey. Any way if you're ready to leave Ross how about walking me home?

Ross; It would be my pleasure.

Phoebe; Ok lets go see you Chandler.

Chandler; See you Pheebs bye Ross.

Ross; Bye. Ross and Phoebe leave as Monica comes in.

Chandler; Hi honey did you and Rachel make up?

Monica; Yea she said she understood she knows how Ross and I are about people hurting the other one of us.

Chandler; Yea I hate to think what Ross would do to me if I ever hurt you not that I ever would.

Monica; I know you wouldn't cause you're stuck with me.

Chandler; Oh I am. Am I?

Monica; Yes you are. Why would you have it any other way.

Chandler; No I wouldn't I realize how lucky I am to know who I want and have her. I would not want to be Joey right now.

Monica; Joey knows who he wants he wants Kathy he just feels bad about hurting Rachel.

Chandler; He does feel bad about hurting Rach. But lets just say right now he not so sure he does want Kathy.

Monica; What?

TBC Please leave a review


	11. Going out

Authors note Ok since I don't feel much like party tonight don't know why maybe because I was out most of the day and don't think that I'm going to make it to midnight anyway since I'm so tired but would like to try to make it to midnight anyway I decided to update both the stories that i'm working on tonight. I'm also hoping to wrap this one up sometime soon because when I started this I didn't think it would go this many chapters and it's starting to get long. Any how I'll stop rambling now and get on with the story.

Disclaimer I don't own any of them.

Oh by the way this chapter takes place a couple of weeks after the last one.

Troubles Chapter 11

Scene Phoebe and Rachel's apartment Both are there.

Phoebe; Come on Rachel please do this for me.

Rachel; No Phoebe I just not ready to go out on a date with some guy yet.

Phoebe; All you have to do is go out with him this once. And I'll be there with my date so it won't be that bad.

Rachel; Why don't you just tell Jason that you couldn't find a date for his friend and just the two of you go out?

Phoebe; Because he wants to get his friend out of his house for a while so this is the only way he'll go out with me tonight and I really want to go today since I've been trying to go out with him for weeks.

Rachel; Well why don't you ask some one else to go?

Phoebe; Because I'll my other friends are either married have a boyfriend or are busy I know you are none of those things please do this for me please.

Rachel; Fine I'll go.

Phoebe; Thank you so much Rach you'll be happy you did I saw Andy and he's cute not as cute as Jason but still cute.

Rachel; That's good to know so what time are they picking us up?

Phoebe; In an hour but they're picking us up at Monica's cause I have to burrow something of her's to wear cause I didn't find anything I wanted to wear tonight in my closet.

Rachel; Well maybe you should call them and ask them to pick us up later cause I have to decided what to wear yet.

Phoebe; Oh I already looked in your closet you don't have anything decent to wear either so you'll have to borrow something of Monica's to so let's go. She drags Rachel out the door.

Scene Chandler's and Monica's apartment Chandler, Joey, Ross and Monica are there Rachel and Phoebe have just come in.

Phoebe; Monica we're here to borrow your dresses.

Chandler; Where are you ladies going that you need to borrow Monica's dresses.

Phoebe; I got me and Rachel a date for tonight.

Joey, not very happy; Oh I didn't know you had a big date tonight Rach.

Rachel; Yea neither did I till about an hour ago.

Joey; Oh well I hope you have fun.

Rachel, upset; Thanks.

All three girls go into Monica and Chandler's bedroom.

Ross; She going out on a date.

Joey; I know I mean what about the two of us.

Chandler; Well since she isn't with you anymore Ross and hasn't been for a couple of weeks and she never was with you Joey and your with Kathy I don't see a problem with it and I don't think she does either.

Ross; Well it still hurts.

Joey; Yea I mean she told me she loves me.

Chandler; I know it does Ross but you have to move on man. And Joey after she told you she loved you . You told her you were going to marry Kathy. So what do you think she is going to do just sit around and wait for somebody she can't have?

Ross; Your right I do have to move on. I just hate seeing her move on.

Joey; I know you're right to it's just I still haven't decided what I'm going to do yet.

Chandler; Still haven't figured out who you really want to be with yet huh?

Joey; No and I have been putting off setting a wedding date like you said but Kathy came up with a date she wants and I couldn't come up with a good reason why not to have it than so we set the date.

Ross; Oh yea when is it set for.

Joey; March 10

Chandler; Well you have until then to figure out your feelings.

Joey; I know I just hope I can figure them out by then.

Ross; Don't worry you'll figure them out.

Joey; I sure hope so.

Scene Monica and Chandler's bedroom all three girls are there.

Rachel; I mean did you see Ross's face he looked crushed I hate hurting him like this.

Monica; I know you do and so does he and he know you're not doing it to hurt him.

Rachel; I know I just feel so bad. But on the bright side Joey didn't seem to happy about me going on a date either.

Phoebe; I don't know Rach he seemed ok with it to me.

Rachel; Oh come on did you see his face and he sound so sad when he asked me about it.

Monica; Yea but you don't know that was what he was sad about Rach you have to get over him you know he's marring Kathy.

Phoebe; Monica right and that's why I think going on this date tonight will be really good for you.

Rachel; Yea you guys are right I just need to forget about Ross and Joey and go out and have a good time tonight.

TBC please leave a review


	12. Too Many Guys

Troubles Chapter twelve

Scene Rachel's and Phoebe's apartment Rachel, Phoebe and Monica are there.

Monica; Ok girls so tell me how was the dates last night?

Phoebe; Well I had a great time with Jason we are going out again tonight. And Rach here seemed to be having a good time with Andy.

Rachel; Yea I was having a good time with him.

Monica; So are you going to see him again?

Rachel; He did ask me out again and I said yes. But I think I'm going to call him and cancel.

Phoebe; What? Why would you do that?

Rachel; For the same reason I broke up with Ross because it's Joey I want to be with and it wouldn't be fair to Andy.

Monica; But you have to start getting over Joey Rachel he's marring Kathy.

Rachel; I know you guys keep telling me that but I don't think I should date anybody else until I am over Joey.

Phoebe; But if you date other people you might met somebody who will help you get over him.

Rachel; Maybe but Andy didn't help me to get over him.

Monica; That's because you only went out with him that once. You can't just go out with somebody once and think you are going to get over somebody else.

Phoebe; Monica is right. You should keep seeing Andy if you had a good time with him who knows what could happen.

Rachel; I guess you girls are right.

Phoebe; You guess of course we are right.

Rachel; Ok I'll keep the date with Andy.

Monica; There you go.

Scene Joey's apartment Joey, Ross and Chandler are there.

Chandler; Are you ok Joey you don't look to good?

Joey; Yea I'm fine I just didn't get much sleep last night.

Ross; That's right Kathy spent the night last night didn't she?

Joey; Yea she did. But it's not what you're thinking my not getting much sleep had nothing to do with Kathy.

Chandler; Than why didn't you get much sleep?

Joey; Because I kept thinking about Rachel out with that guy.

Ross; Please tell me you were hoping that she was having a good time with him.

Joey; No I was worried that she was having a good time with him.

Ross; Are you trying to tell me you want to be with Rachel?

Joey; Yes I'm pretty sure I want to be with her.

Chandler; So you're going to end it with Kathy?

Joey; Yea I'm going over to her place later and break the bad news to her.

Ross; There just one other problem thou Joe.

Joey; What's that?

Ross; I decided that I let her go to easy I want to try to talk to her and get her to take me back.

Chandler; I really don't think that's a good idea Ross.

Ross; Maybe it isn't but I have to try. I love her.

Joey; I can understand that Ross so you talk to her and if she decides to take you back I'll step aside I won't even tell her how I feel. I have to talk to Kathy first anyway I can't marry her no matter what happens anyway.

Ross; Thanks Joey and I want you to know if she doesn't take me back and ends up with you as much as it may hurt me I'll also step aside.

Joey; Thanks Ross. Now wish me luck I'm off to see Kathy.

Chandler and Ross; Good luck.

Joey leaves.

Ross; Well I think I'll go see if I can't find Rachel and have my little talk with her.

Chandler; Ok good luck to you two.

Ross; Thanks man. He leaves.

Chandler; I guess I should go to such this isn't my apartment. He also leaves.

Scene Monica and Chandler's apartment. Chandler is just coming in Monica is already there.

Chandler; Hey honey.

Monica; Hi guess what.

Chandler; What?

Monica; I said guess but oh well I talked to Phoebe and Rachel about there dates last night.

Chandler; Oh yea. How did they go?

Monica; They both had a good time.

Chandler; So are they going out with them again?

Monica; Yes they are Rachel was going to cancel but Phoebe and I talked her out of it.

Chandler; I don't think you guys should have done that.

Monica; Why not?

Chandler; Because I was just talking to Joey and Ross and boy do I have a story for you.

Scene Kathy's place she has just left Joey in.

Kathy; Hi honey you're a little earlier than I thought we said you would be here.

Joey; I know but I really need to talk to you about something.

Scene Phoebe and Rachel's apartment Rachel and Ross are there.

Ross; So Phoebe isn't home?

Rachel; No she want out with Jason again.

Ross; That's good I was hoping I would get you alone.

Rachel; You were? Why is that?

Ross; Because I need to talk to you.

Rachel; Ok what about?

Ross; About us.

TBC Please leave a review please.


	13. The Decision

Authors note Once again I wasn't going to update this today but it's snowing out and I don't like to drive in the snow so I am home all day and bored out of my mind I may even start A new story for you all today cause I have nothing better to do and this should be the last chapter of this one.

Disclaimer still don't own them

Scene Where we left off at Rachel's and Phoebe's apartment Rachel and Ross are there

Ross; About us.

Rachel; What about us?

Ross; Well you know I love you Rach and yes I know you say you don't feel the same way about me but I still think if you give us more time you would start to feel the same about me.

Rachel; Ross I don't want to hurt you I really don't but I was with you for a year and I didn't feel anything for you but friendship and if that's all I felt for you in a year I really don't think anymore time is going to change anything.

Ross; So what are you going to just spend your time pining away for Joey?

Rachel; No I realize I may never get Joey and I have to face that and move on which is why I am going to keep seeing Andy he seems like a good guy and he knows maybe he will be the one to help me get over Joey. But if not I will have to move on from him.

Ross; I understand Rachel I do and if friendship is all you can give me than I will be happy with that and take a page from your book and try to move on. But I had to try this last time to get you back or I never would have forgiven myself.

Rachel; I can understand that and I am glad we are going to be friends. And don't worry Ross you are going to find a girl who loves you and be happy you really are a great guy.

Ross; Thanks Rach that mean's alot coming from you and I know you are going to be happy to and sooner than what you think.

Scene Monica and Chandler's apartment Monica , Chandler and Phoebe are there.

Phoebe; So Joey is really going to end it with Kathy?

Chandler; Yep that's what he left to do.

Monica; But both he and Ross are going to try to get Rachel?

Chandler; Well no see Ross is talking to Rachel and if she takes Ross back than Joey isn't going to say anything to her about how he feels but if she doesn't take him back then Ross is going to stop aside so that they can be together.

Phoebe; That's awfully big of both of them more so of Ross since we all know is isn't going to take him back.

Chandler; Yea I think even Ross himself knows that.

Monica; Then why is he setting himself up to get hurt all over again?

Chandler; Because he loves her and he just wants to try one last time together back.

Scene Phoebe and Rachel's apartment Ross and Rachel are still there Joey has just come in with a black eye.

Rachel; Oh my god Joey your eye what happened?

Joey; Let's just say Kathy has a mean right hook.

Rachel; She hit you ? Why did she hit you?

Joey; I will tell you but could a please get some ice for my eye first?

Rachel; Oh I'm sorry of course you can I'll be back in a second with it.

She goes to get some ice for his eye.

Ross; So she didn't take it to well huh?

Joey; No she didn't take it well at all. So how did it go with you and Rach here?

Ross; How I thought it would but hoped it wouldn't so you can tell her how you feel. 

Joey; Thanks Ross you're great. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you.

Ross; It's ok I'll get over her in time you just take care of her and make sure she is happy.

Joey; Don't worry I will.

Rachel; You will what? (She hands Joey his ice for his eye)

Ross; He was just telling me he would take care of his eye . I have to go so I'll see you two later.

Rachel and Joey; See you Ross.

Ross leaves.

Rachel; So why did Kathy give you the black eye?

Joey; Because I called off the wedding.

Rachel; You did?

Joey; Yes I did. Don't you what to know why I called it off?

Rachel; Oh yea of course why Did you call it off?

Joey; Because I realized she isn't the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Rachel; She isn't? Well do you know who is?

Joey; Well I can't be certain but I have a good idea of who. Rach I have been thinking about you alot lately and I was really jealous when you went out with that Andy guy. So if it's alright with you I would like to give us a try.

Rachel; That's more then just alright with me.

Rachel goes over and kisses him they keep kissing for a while.

Joey, breaking off the kiss; Rach as much as I'm enjoying making out with you how about we go tell the others the good news.

Rachel; Sounds good to me but before we do that I have to call Andy and let him know I can't see him anymore.

The End Sorry to all you Ross and Rachel fans but it looks like they are going to end up back together on the show at some point so I thought I would do something for the Joey and Rachel fans So what did you think of the story other than she should be with Ross instead of Joey. Please let me know leave a review please.


End file.
